Ardeur
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN del fic de Nadja Petrova Kushinova: Él quería venganza, pero encontró mucho más que eso. Aquella noche se la llevaría al Infierno, arderían juntos y a la mierda lo demás. HITSUKARIN. Todos los créditos a su respectiva autora. Dejen sus comentarios.


**Ardeur**

.

.

 _Si no vas a amar sus demonios, no intentes sacarle de su infierno_

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cogiste del cabello, haciendo que gritase mezcla de dolor y placer mientras que la follabas. Notaste como una de sus manos delicadas intentaba cubrirse la boca, todo para evitar que los gemidos salieran descontrolados y fueran a oírla más; pero te importó una soberana mierda porque amaste que fuera una escandalosa, que el resto supiese que te la estabas cogiendo duro. Era tuya. Lo había sido desde que te habías percatado de su presencia en aquel salón lleno de gente sosa y arribista.

Aquella noche no pudiste evitar devorarla con la mirada y en su inocencia –una que creíste era falsa–, te sonrió delicadamente. Tenías corazón, muy en el fondo de ti, lo tenías... porque la mierda esa que bombeaba sangre a tu sistema comenzó a latir y allí abajo sentiste las vibraciones que pudieron tu miembro duro. Querías follarla hasta que mostrase su verdadera cara, querías verla gemir groseramente mientras la obligabas a escupir tu nombre; pero no comprendiste que Karin tenía planes por enteros diferentes aquella noche y no fue necesario que la follaras para ver sus verdaderos colores. La seguiste sin que ella lo notase, aunque ahora entiendes que ella te lo permitió porque en el fondo le gustaba el morbo de que la veas actuar; caminó con elegancia de geisha por el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Aizen Sousuke; el hombre que aquella noche ibas a matar.

Te sorprendió ver que asqueroso sujeto era quien le abría la puerta intentando parecer seductor, esbozando una sonrisa repugnante a la que ella correspondió con inocencia. Viste cómo dejaba caer algo antes de entrar, no sin dirigirte una última mirada; tenías que matar al sujeto que había violado a tu hermana esa tarde de Abril. A aquel que mantenía negocios oscuros con tu progenitor. Tras la inmensa deuda él había llegado a tu casa junto con sus hombres, había atado a tu padre y lo obligó a ser testigo de cómo tu pequeña hermana no había resistido y murió presa del pánico y el sufrimiento, con la mirada perdida y apagada, para luego perecer a base del dolor emocional y golpes bestiales, dejándote a ti totalmente solo. Tú debías vengarlos y de paso vengarte a tu mismo. No sentiste remordimiento alguno en tu accionar, tu consciencia esta completamente corrompida y ya sabes que disfrutas siendo un completo cabrón; recogiste la llave que ella te dejó tras ocho minutos en los que esperaste que algo pasara y entonces te dispusiste a entrar a aquel cuarto arma en mano, dispuesto a asesinarla a ella si era necesario... y tu polla te agradecía en ese minuto que hubiera estado de tu bando, porque te estaba llevando a la locura.

La chica tenía atado y amordazado a Aizen en la cama. Sonreía para ti, mientras que tomaba asiento en el torso de aquel repugnante viejo. La miraste de reojo, cautivado por el morbo voyerista pero notaste que los guardias que debían de cuidar a Sousuke estaban convulsionando; la chica soltó su cabello de aquel elaborado peinado y una cascada de cabello negro enmarcó su rostro de porcelana, estabas tan duro y si que lo sabía perfectamente pues su siguiente movimiento fue quitarse el vestido negro de fiesta; mostrándote su lencería fina de color negro que remarcaba a la perfección su piel blanquecina y te preguntaste como se vería marcada por tus dientes. La cara de horror del viejo al verte solo lo hizo ponerse mejor y te ubicaste en un sitial elegante frente a la cama para ver aquel espectáculo.

Comenzó a moverse despacio encima del desgraciado y sus manos pequeñas empezaron a tocarse mientras te miraba, a veces, como si tuviera algo de pudor y bajaba la mirada o cerraba los ojos y eso te hacía sentirte poderoso. Una de sus manos recorrió su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, notaste que eran grandes y descubriste en aquel minuto que te gustaban las de tetas grandes; viste como se mordía el labio inferior mientras que se desabrochaba el brassier. Entonces pudiste verla y el cabello largo empezó a fastidiarte el panorama, ella empezó a moverse encima del miembro de Sousuke sin dejar de mirarte y te moviste en el sitial para mirar de cerco como su bello rostro empezaba a sonrojarse, creíste que te vendrías cuando oíste su primer gemido porque su voz era como la de un puto ser divino. Como una sirena.

Entonces fue que notaste que Sousuke tenía unos parches en los brazos y en la cabeza, un gemido de aquella chica salió más fuerte de lo común mientras veías como Aizen se retorcía en la cama debido a un choque eléctrico; lo estaba torturando mientras se tocaba y comprendiste que ella estaba tan enferma como tú. Te acercaste despacio al borde de la cama y la miraste fijamente, notaste aquel enfermizo brillo en los ojos. Había sido inocente pero ahora ella lucía tan perdida en el Infierno como tú, una de sus manos se aferraba a un kunai ninja con una muñequita colgante y como si leyese tu mente te lo mostró a medida que sus movimientos encima de Sousuke se hacían cada vez más violentos. Gateó hasta ti como una bestia herida y una de sus manos bajó el cierre de tu pantalón, liberando de una maldita vez tu polla apretada por la ropa; su boca pequeña y bien formada besó la punta y sentiste con gusto como su lengua iba tanteando el terreno hasta tus bolas.

– Puta mierda.

Blasfemar era una de las cosas que más fácil se te daba, la oíste reír y miraste sus ojos ónix que te observaban atentos a alguna señal. Pusiste tu mano en su cabeza y ella volvió a atenderte con esmero, habías follado muchas veces y en realidad nunca te habían complacido tanto como aquella desconocida que te estaba probando. Su boca pequeña se estaba tragando tu polla y entendiste que tod aquella mujer era una sorpresa, alzaba la mirada y en sus ojos veías sumisión, una que te gustaba. Sentiste como la sangre estaba acumulándose en tus mejillas, y te permitiste una pequeña debilidad frente a Sousuke, empezaste a gruñir con los ojos cerrados de tanto placer. El que te estuviese viendo mientras corrientes eléctricas le hacían sufrir un poco te estimuló y tu mano enrolló el cabello de la chica evitando que se alejase antes de que tragase toda tu esencia. La viste tragar su semen e hiciste una mueca de complicidad cuando volvió a mirarte.

Notaste que se daba la vuelta para abrirle las piernas a Sousuke, el muy imbécil estaba atado de pies y manos así que aunque se removiese no podía hacer mucho. Ella se recostó en aquel espacio, usando las piernas de aquel viejo como apoyo a su espalda y cabeza, viste como una de sus manos bajó serpenteando por su piel hasta llegar al borde de su braga, la detuviste con la mirada y te quitaste la camisa; subiste a la cama e hiciste que apoyase sus piernas en tus hombros antes de rasgarle las bragas y sucumbir de lleno al placer.

Tu lengua hizo remolinos en su coñito húmedo, la sentiste retorcerse y al alzar la mirada no solo pudiste ver como parecía estar disfrutando de que estuvieras entre sus piernas sino que observaba la mirada desconcertada de tu enemigo, que debía soportar que te cogieses a semejante belleza entre sus piernas. La viste alzar una mano y notaste que con el kunai iba dejando marcas en la piel de Aizen a medida que ibas introduciendo tu lengua en ella; si que disfrutaste ver como Sousuke no solo intentaba aguantar los choques sino que heridas iban apareciendo a medida que te follabas a la chica.

– Si... mímame, por favor... –su voz sonó tan dulce que creíste follar a una sirena, la mano libre estaba enredándose en tu cabello.

Clavaste tu lengua en su vagina, la viste abrir los ojos y su boca dejó escapar un gritito de placer que fue música en tus oídos. A las mujeres les gustaba que te las cogieses duro, porque a Toshiro Hitsugaya no le iban aquellas mierdas de "hacer el amor" o porquerías poéticas, no. Toshiro Hitsugaya era un animal, disfrutaba vendo retorcerse a sus presas mientras procuraba de forma egoísta alcanzar su propio placer; pero aquella chica estaba empezando a colarse en su mente; nunca había follado a una sirena. Y cuando la tuvo deshecha, explotando en su paladar supo que podría hacerse un adicto a ella sin importarle nada.

Sousuke tuvo que soportar estoicamente sin poder gritar que le clavasen el kunai en la pierna en cuanto ella alcanzó el orgasmo. La sangre brotó y Toshiro vio con renovada perversidad como ella llevaba el arma a su boca para lamer el líquido espeso, sus manos pequeñas y ensangrentadas acariciaron su pecho y sintió que le atraía hacia si misma para besarle, la boca pequeña estaba pegada a la suya y cogiéndola del cabello, la besó con fiereza sintiendo la sangre de Sousuke mezclándose con la saliva; sus lenguas empezaron un juego vertiginoso a medida que la sangre iba fundiéndose en sus labios y cuando el aire empezó a faltarles, ambos se miraron. Quería que ella gritase su nombre con desesperación, que rogase que la penetrara frente al infeliz ese, que lo dejase llenarla con su semen antes de matar a aquel cerdo.

– Tu nombre.

Sus pestañas largas se movieron despacio y te miró con duda por primera vez, tu mano tiró de su pezón, retorciéndolo y viste que cerraba los ojos del placer contenido.

– Karin.

Aquel nombre se coló por tus entrañas y sonreíste de medio lado, antes de morder el otro pezón al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a ti, mientras su boca sucia dejaba escapar gemidos y suspiros. La hiciste voltearse, su espalda chocó con tu pecho y notaste como sus manos hábiles iban bajando aún más tu pantalón hasta que tuviste que sacártelo a patadas; ella apoyó sus manos en Sousuke para equilibrarse un poco y mordiste su lóbulo mientras seguías jugando con sus pechos generosos.

– Escúchame, no repetiré esto –sentiste que se quedaba quieta y algunos de tus dedos entraron en ella sacándole un gemido intenso –. Voy a follarte duro frente a Sousuke, luego le mataré como debo hacerlo y si te animas podremos seguir revolcándolos en esta mierda, Karin. Por ahora solo quiero que te vea retorcerte para mi, voy a joderte en sus narices.

– Hazlo, jódeme duro –murmuró bajito mientras tú la follabas con tus dedos–. Dime tu nombre. Necesito saberlo.

– Toshiro.

No hubo más palabras, porque no deseabas empezar una conversación sino liberar de una puta vez tu miembro duro, querías matar a aquel desgraciado que lucía asqueado de verles follar encima de él y seguir tirándote a aquella chica toda la noche. Karin estiró sus brazos, pasándolos por tu cuello y te concentrarte en hacerla terminar mientras dejabas mordiscos en su cuello, ibas a marcarla como tuya. Explotó en tu mano y la obligaste a mirar como tu boca degustaba tus jugos, estaba sonrojada pero lucía satisfecha y volvió a clavarle el kunai a aquel hijo de puta en la otra pierna; viste como iba acomodándose encima de Sousuke hasta quedar en cuatro y casi acostada sobre él. Entendiste de inmediato qué deseaba, y vamos, el morbo te estaba matando lentamente.

La penetraste violentamente, tanto que dejó escapar un grito de dolor y notaste como su interior te apretaba con violencia. Estaba tan cerrada que pensaste que ibas a llegar al orgasmo, fue entonces que comprendiste que por primera vez en la vida te estabas cogiendo duro a una virgen. Te detuviste un momento por mero instinto y viste que la chica tenía sus dos manos engarfiadas a la cara de aquel viejo, estaba obligando a Sousuke a que abriese los ojos para que viese como te la tirabas y te gustó que tuviera ese coraje.

– ¡Mírame, Aizen Sousuke! –su voz estaba pastosa por el placer y volviste a cogerla con violencia, haciendo que ella gimiera–. Ahh... mira, quiero...quiero que mires como me cogen. Acabo de darle mi virginidad al hombre que va a matarte, y me esta gustando... Toshiro-kun, más duro...

Que te llamase con honoríficos no hizo más que encenderte, la comenzaste a follar tan duro que notaste como sus caderas iban tomando el ritmo. Nunca una mujer lo había logrado, pero ahora estabas empezando a creer en que quizás el Destino si existía y te estaba enviando una señal; los ojos forzadamente abiertos de Sousuke contemplaron como Karin volvía a tener un orgasmo muchísimo más violento que los primeros y te derramaste dentro de ella sin siquiera pensártelo dos veces. Habías al fin alcanzado un orgasmo y mentalmente lo calificaste como el mejor, sorprendiéndote de aquella virgen.

.

.

– Tan bueno... fue... tan bueno –la oíste susurrar y fue un aumento a tu ego. Ella volteó hacia ti y sus tetas rebotaron, pegándose a tu pecho–. Toshiro-kun, sigamos... Yo, yo quiero seguir...

– Creí haberte dicho que debo matar a este hijo de puta.

Ambos miraron a Sousuke que se removió con terror. A veces los más canallas solían ser unos cobardes, eso quedaba firmemente claro cuando miraste al sujeto que te hizo añicos tu vida; Karin volvió a mirar el kunai y fue entonces que viste lágrimas caer por su rostro níveo, estaban desnudos, sudorosos y agotados frente aquel tipo pero sentiste que de una u otra forma tenías que hacerla sentir segura. Pusiste una mano en su cabello, porque no eras hombre de palabras y la oíste hablar.

– Sousuke Aizen tenía una terrible deuda con Yakuza... les debía la paga de muchos lotes que les compró para hacer plantas y laboratorios de producción de drogas – sintió como algo dentro de él crecía a medida que la morena hablaba y miró al viejo que lucía completamente enloquecido–. Se metió con mi familia haciéndose pasar de aliado y nos traicionó hasta que todos acabaron muertos. No quedó nadie más que yo, me quitó todo cuanto yo tenía, y a mi hermana se la llevó para entregarla como ofrenda a la mafia... no pasó ni un día para que ella apareciera en las noticias. Fue abusada más de treinta veces antes de que cortaran su garganta y la tiraran detrás de un basurero en un callejón con olor a podrido... yo juré que iba a vengarme esta noche usando el kunai que yo misma le di a ella para que se defendiera... quiero hacerle pagar por todo, Toshiro. Quiero verle sufrir, porque sé que no seré capaz de matarle.

– Yo lo haré. Este cabrón es mío.

Ella se movió rápidamente, colocándose una bata encima y te entregó en bandeja a tu enemigo. Cogiste tus pantalones y sacaste un cigarro, necesitabas fumar mientras empezabas a torturarle; habías practicado por años en puros buenos para nada de lo que le harías y te estimulaba el doble tener a Karin mirándote hacerlo, el puto morbo voyerista volvía a la acción y te aseguraste de que Sousuke sufriera tanto que terminó rogando por su muerte. Los ojos oscuros como la misma noche de la chica vieron con salvaje brillo como la sangre iba manchando la ropa de cama, mientras que los ojos de Aizen se habrían violentamente. Disfrutó cada una de las cosas que vio, entregada por entero a gozar su angustia... la maldad escapando de aquellos ojos esmeralda le hizo despertar su propia maldad. Ella no habría sido capaz de aquello, eso lo sabías bien y la miraste mientras cortabas los dedos de aquel viejo decrépito; la sangre estaba en tu rostro y ella te miraba como si fueras un dios.

Viste como se levantaba del diván en el que estaba y notaste con el cigarro en la boca que su bata caía al piso. Te gustaba verla en cueros, porque ella era una criatura espléndida; le hiciste un gesto para que se acercara y te obedeció mansamente. Juntos cortaron la garganta de Sousuke con aquel kunai ninja y le reventaste los sesos de un disparo que cubrió el silenciador. Gozaste sentir como te salpicaba su sangre, y más porque no estabas solo. Ella, desnuda y jodidamente demente estaba junto a ti. Había sido testigo de tu sadismo nato, había disfrutado de ver como le asesinabas y eso te encendió.

.

.

Ahora la follabas como un animal en celo. Jalando su cabello mientras su blanquecina espalda se arqueaba para ti, aún quedaba tanto de ella que no habías tocado y debías enseñarle muchas cosas más pero dejaste aquel pensamiento para después. La hiciste darse vuelta y miraste sus ojos, contrastaban con los tuyos pero eso te gustaba aunque no lo admitieras del todo; más porque indicaba que ella te había hecho tocar fondo en una sola noche. Sus pechos rebotaban con cada violenta embestida, y abrirte más sus piernas hasta que la oíste volver a gritr tu nombre como suplicándote piedad. La sangre de la cama era un fondo exquisito en contraste de su piel blanca como la nieve y te concentraste en dejar una marca violenta en su cuello, mientras la mirada perdida y vacía del cuerpo de Sousuke era testigo de tu maldad.

Aquella noche te encargarías de marcarle hasta el alma y de llevarla definitivamente al Infierno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, esta es una adaptación al HitsuKarin del fic SasuHina Ardeur. Todos, absolutamente TODOS los créditos van a su respectiva autora **_Nadja Petrova Kushinova_** quien amablemente me dio el permiso de adaptar este fic que es uno de mis lemmons favoritos. Las invito a todas a que lean la versión original con la pareja de Sasuke y Hinata de _Naruto_ (Dios, los lemmons de esa pareja son de los más calientes que he leído en FanFiction), la cual pueden encontrar en el perfil de esta increíble autora.

Millones de gracias por dejarme adaptar el fic!

Por cierto, pronto tendremos la última parte de Recuerdos de un Amor Dormido, será laaargo pero increíblemente hermoso (aunque este mal que yo lo diga xD)

TVLP aún no tiene nuevo cap pos no he escrito nada (lo lamento mucho) y pronto llegará el siguiente cap con lemmon de Sin título, recuerden que deben dejar el comentario más largo para poder decidir el nombre del fic!

La adoro tanto, ojalá pronto suban más fics al fandom, que debemos destrozar a las hitsuhinistas (puagh x _ x)

Saludos!


End file.
